Untold Moments
by CattyGothLoli
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring both Yaya and Kukai! Why not take a peek? Chapter 4 is up, it's called Regrets!
1. Chapter 1: Dodgeball

**EDIT/5/8/09: Hey guys! Just thought I'd start editing this too.. I'd also like to say that I'm very sorry for the OOc-ness!!! And that i'm happy to say that I've started working on some other one-shots and they should be coming soon, unless i get grounded or just simply forget...Well enjoy! Oh and please review! x3 I'd also like to thank you guys for all those reviews, favorites and reads!! **

**Remember:  
**

'Speaking" or just normal typing...

_'thinking'-_ Yaya

* * *

**Loli-chan: Okay guys here's the first chapter of Untold Moments! **

**Daichi: Finally! You know people must be wondering what took you so long! **

**Loli-chan: Well... I couldn't exactly come up with a title? And my oneshots are only written half way?...**

**Ran: *starts cheering* Loli-chan's a slacker! Loli-chan's a SLACKER! **

**Pepe: She is not! Oh and Loli-chan does not own Shugo Chara!! **

**Loli-chan: Thanks Pepe! And I'd like to thank Sierra-chan(Panda-chan) for helping me with the title! **

* * *

It was just one of those ordinary days in P.E. Class. The students were energetic and frenzied with the day's activities while their teacher stood in front of them wearing the usual P.E. working clothes and a whistle dangling from his neck. And Yaya Yuiki was one of those eager students who are currently in the gym.

The teacher discussed that today the 8th graders are coming to play a quick game of dodge ball with them and that next week they will play against the 7th graders._ I hope it's not Kukai's class... I almost confessed to him the other day and by know he's probably noticed that I'm acting weird._

Of course poor Yaya had spoken to soon, because in came Kukai's class and then Kukai in all his glory. Feeling someone, staring, Kukai turned his head in her direction and flashed her a quick grin. Gazes connecting, an embarrassed Yaya quickly looked the other way._ That was close... Why'd he have to turn his head...? God, stop blushing Yaya! _

Her thoughts were soon broken once her gym teacher started talking once again, "I'm splitting up your classes to make it even, Souma! Yuiki! I want you two to be team captains!" he quickly explained, some groans emitted through the crowd at this, which of course Yaya participated in. _Well, I should be happy I'm not actually on his team... But being his rival captain isn't exactly that great either... _By the time Yaya had finished talking to herself, the gym teacher had already divided the teams. Kukai walked up to Yaya for a handshake, so that the game could officially begin. Yaya could feel her face heating up and was about to speak before Kukai cut her of. "Let's make this game more interesting,Yaya-_chan_.

Yaya, looked at him curiously. He almost never called her Yaya-chan. "What do you have in mind?" Kukai just grinned, "If i win, you have to tell me what's been wrong with you these past few days, I'm not stupid. I've noticed you've been avoiding me. I'm not the soccer captain for nothing, you know, **I do notice** things. And if by any chance your team does win, I'll take you to buy some ice cream." _So he has noticed..._ she thought sulkily. Yaya just looked at her shoes, "It's a deal Kukai and of course I'll be the winner! Be sure to have some extra cash on you!" she added rather won't be defeated easily. Not if the ice cream is the subject here! _This isn't so bad, I actually feel better... Maybe this could be considered as a date? _Kukai grinned,with that they shook hands and Kukai walked of towards his team.

When their teacher finished splitting the students into both teams, he quickly blew his whistle, signaling them to begin. Dodge balls started flying in every direction. It was almost like a shower of balls over head and everyone's energy is amazingly higher than the usual. Students on each side were trying to get each other out. In about 5 minutes later, an even numbers of kids from both teams had already been hit by a ball and were in the side lines watching the game. They were cheering loudly for their teams and some were drinking their energy drinks.

Yaya was dodging ball's like crazy if she got hit the game would be over. It wasn't long before one of Kukai's teammates, but a little to much force into a ball, that included with the persons bad aim hit Yaya directly in the and murmurs of worry arose from both teams. The gym teacher blew the whistle, hurriedly ran towards her and remaining players sat on the floor, while theirs watched and the gym teacher walked towards Yaya. Her hands were covering her face and soon enough bits of blood started seeping through her fingers. The person who hit her, was put out of the game and Kukai was sent with her to the nurses office. And with that last statement, Yaya cringed a bit at the subtle pain she felt and her eyes widened in shock. _Just great, i had to get a bloody nose..._ _But why does Kukai_ _have to come with me? i can feel my face heating up again... _

As soon as they exited the gym, Kukai started bombarding her with questions, making sure that she was okay. Yaya sighed, "Kukai I'm okay. It's just a bloody nose, not like I haven't gotten one before" Yaya stated simply. Kuukai chuckled, as they continued walking. "You know, you should pay more attention, it's just like that time I accidentally hit you with a soccer ball when i was 6th grade" he said. She felt embarrassed and for some strange reason, she felt the need to justify her faults in front of Kukai, "I was too paying attention!! Kukai! You meanie!"

Which resulted in teachers slamming their classroom doors and giving them weird looks and one of the teachers added, "Yaya detention this afternoon, be sure to remember. Yaya nodded and started giggling once he closed the door, Kukai sighed. Grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the nurses started complaining saying that it was just a bloody nose, wasn't like it could make her die. She wasn't used to having someone pull her so rashly and added to that, it is Kukai who's pulling her!

"Sure you won't, but if you lose to much blood it isn't my fault" he added amused. Messing with hyperactive Yaya, was just an amusing past time. Fear and panic painted on her face, Yaya started her statement. "Well if that happens Kukai can just give me a kiss to make it all better!" she said rather happily. It's Yaya's turn, now, to play with Kukai a bit. Kukai's releases the hold on her hand as she says this, while images of kissing the cute Yaya Yuiki flash through his mind. He soon starts blushing, thinking that that was pretty straight forward and Yaya starts giggling while walking through the nurse's door, and then added

"Oi! Kukai! Where at the nurse! Why are you blushing?", she was still feigning innocence though, so that it seems like an ordinary question. The nurse chuckled slightly, as she took the blood covered tissue, the gym teacher had given Yaya. Her bleeding had stopped. "Yaya, if you start bleeding again just come see me. But it doesn't like you suffered any serious injuries, be happy you don't have a bloody nose."Yaya shyly nodded under the nurses gaze and she continued to talk. "I remember when I was the old nurses apprentice... We got this poor kid come in with a brocken nose." Kukai chuckled quietly and the nurse smiled. "The 5th grader were playing baseball and Kaido, Kukai's older brother was up to bat, accident hit the poor student in the face. But that's what he gets for not wearing the helmet..." said the nurse.

Yaya giggled slightly, the nurse cleaned of the rest of the blood Yaya had on her face and gave her a new clean gym shirt and disposed of the blood stained one. "Well, run along you two. Wouldn't want your classmates to get suspicious would you?" she added with a wink. Yaya started out the door, hiding her face from them and giving a slight wave. Kukai grinned at her reaction and said a quick bye while catching up with Yaya.

"So i guess i owe you ice cream?" Yaya looked at him curiously and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah you do. But you also owe me a kiss" she said rather quickly but Kukai understood all of it. "Race you to the gym! Oh and my team so won!" she shouted as she started running ahead of him. "You'll surely get that kiss soon Yaya" was all he said, as he started running after her. "Wait! Your team didn't win!" Kukai shouted in retort.

They didn't know that the nurse had heard all of it. And looked after them with a dazed look, "Young love... Ah. The memories..." was all she coul say as she watches the sprinting kids away.

* * *

**EDIT: Well that's the edited version! Really different don't you think? I kinda feel embarrassed of the old one that was up,,, But writing gets better and this one isn't half bad. x3  
**

* * *

**Loli-chan: Sorry if it was a bit sappy or bad.. I didn't really like how it turned out, I think it needed more pizazz or something like that. But I hope you liked it! And I'll try to make my other ones better! Sorry if Yaya and Kukai were a bit out of character!**

**Daichi: That's okay, Loli-chan! Your writing will get better! **

**Pepe: Yeah! Please review! And if you want to read more about Kukai&Yaya check SierraVarsityAces's profile and her stories! She's made good ones! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters

**Edit:6/27/09:Hope you guys enjoy it! I just edited some parts and stuff, A special thanks goes out to Windlady-chan! And thanks to all who have read&reviewed so far! Sorry if it's to OOC!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did would i be writing this? Maybe.... But sadly I don't!

* * *

  
_**

Panting and screaming, 6-year old Yaya awoke from a nightmare. She quickly glanced around her room. It's pitch black and the hooting of the owls along with the singing of the crickets from outside her window didn't give much comfort. Beads of sweat slid on her paled skin as her eyes stopped at the sight of her closet. The door was slightly ajar. And intensely, though with much reluctance, she stared at its interior. Then she froze. Her face drained colors as her eyes grew into wide saucers. She could've sworn she saw something move in it. "Ah!" she squeaked, while pulling the covers over her tiny body. She trembled as she peaked through the covers and chanced a glance at the closet but quickly looked away. She is scared. _'What should Yaya do now? Yaya is scared! Wait. Yaya thinks Cookie-kun's in the guest room…'_ thought Yaya. And with that thought, she quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. She nervously fumbled with the door knob for a few second before getting it opened.

The scenery that welcomed her only made her gulp. It's also dark in the long hallway and only candles stationed in some candleholders of the walls guide the path. Kukai's mother really did have a thing for Candles. Oh, but why does this hallway seem longer tonight? She shivered as a gust of wind blew from the open window near the staircase. Grasping on her pajamas and taking a deep breath, she tried to comfort her self. _'It's okay, Yaya. Cookie-kun will be here to protect Yaya.' _She took a small step towards the engulfing darkness and decided to take another when suddenly a door creaked causing her to jolt in surprise. With that, she raced down the hall looking for the room Kukai was in.

Yaya was getting close to his room but tripped when she heard something again. She landed with a loud thump then she heard some movements from the kitchen. Footsteps echoed through the hallway, seconds later, she froze. _'It's getting louder.'_ Eyes wide, 6-year old Yaya could only stare, waiting to see who or what was going to come out of the darkness into the dimly-lit hallway. Her eyes widened even more as a silhouette of a creature turned and started its way towards her. Her hands began shaking. She's terrified. She held her breath as her fists clenched, preparing to scream if ever—"Cookie-kun!" she said while jumping up to her feet. She gave a sigh of relief as she treaded towards him. "You scared Yaya!" she added, pouting.

"Oh! Sorry, Yaya. You should keep it down and aren't you supposed to be sleeping? And I already told you it's Ku-Kai not Cookie." said Kukai. "No. It's Cookie-kun! And yes, Yaya is supposed to be sleeping in bed. But Yaya had a-a... n-nightmare!!!" she said while waving her arms in the air to emphasize her point. Kukai just chuckled. "Come on Yaya I'll take you to your room and I'll tuck you in too" he said while grabbing her hand and walking towards her room.

Her eyes widened. She's still scared. "But there's a monster in my closet, Cookie-kun! It's gonna eat me when you leave! It's big and scary." she said while clinging on to him for dear life since they are already in front of her room's door. "Are you sure about that Yaya? In 3rd grade the teacher didn't say anything about having monsters in closets" said Kukai calmly.

"Cookie-kun! It's real! It wants to eat me too! I need a knight in shinning armor to protect me. Like in Sleeping Beauty, he protects her from a dragon!" replied Yaya dreamily. She had been watching that movie every single day and mentioned it atleast five times each day. Kukai chuckled at her childish fantasies.

"Sure, Yaya. Whatever will get you to sleep." said Kukai and then he blushed. '_Why'd I say yes?'_ he thought while walking towards the closet. He carefully opened the closet's door further and inspected everything in it. "Yaya, there's no monster in there." he stated.

"Really." was all Kukai said and after that Yaya shot out of her bed and ran towards him. She peeked in the closet and when she saw that nothing was in there she sighed in relief and gave Kukai a hug."Yay! My knight scared the monster away!! Cookie-kun can you tuck me in now? Yaya's feeling sleepy" she said while yawning.

"Sure, Yaya" he said as Yaya led him to her bed. She settled in and Kukai put the covers over her."Cookie-kun, thanks for scaring the monster away and for being my knight. Promise me we'll be friends for ever!" Yaya said in a cheerful voice. "Promise. Now go to bed. Your mom said she'd take us to the park tomorrow!" said Kukai while grinning at her.

"'Kay, Cookie-kun. Oh! And let's play Princess and Knight in the park!" Yaya replied excitedly before a yawn escaped her lips. Tonight has been really tiring for little Yaya. Kukai chuckled as he gently patted her head. "Sleep." He said in a soothing voice as Yaya slowly closed her eyes."Goodnight, Cookie-kun." Yaya whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Yaya." Kukai answered quietly as he bent to kiss her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." He whispered affectionately. When he was sure that she was already deep in sleep, he carefully picked his way out of her room. _'Maybe, someday, we'll be more than just best friends. Or at least that's what my brothers are always telling me'_ thought Kukai as a fond smile crept on his face.

* * *

**Loli: I hoped you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Closets

**Editted. 5/5/09: I hope you guys enjoy reading this! A bunch og thanks for all those reviews, favorites and alerts!**

* * *

**Loli-chan: hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Untold Moments! In this one Yaya's 13, Amu, Rima, Nagehiko, and Tadase are 14 and Kukai's 15!**

**Pepe-tan: Yeah! And this one's really interesting! **

**Ikuto: I think the kiddy king's is learning well...**

**KusuKusu:*giggles* Rima's a genius! **

**Daichi: Loli-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Where'd all of you come from?? **

**Ran: On with the story! *starts cheering, but then stops* None of your business Daichi. **

* * *

Laughing the guardian's except for Kukai who was at soccer practice and Yaya at ballet, were talking about their latest plan. "Are you sure this is going to work Mashiro-chan?" asked Tadase, slightly concerned. "Of course it will!" replied Rima bluntly. "Yeah, Brighten up Tadase-kun! This plan is just genius! It's about time they should bring their relationship up a notch don't you think? And then we can work with you know who." Amu said while gesturing towards Rima and Nagehiko. "It might work. We can just hope for the best" said Nagehiko, not noticing the gestures towards him and Rima. "Okay guys. I'll call you later! I got to go. My parents should be waiting for me." A car horn was heard. "Bye! We'll carry this plan out in a couple of days." Said Rima while walking out of Tadase's house. Tadase sighed, as soon as everyone was out of the house. he hoped Rima's plan went well and didn't ruin someone's friendship.

_~ Five Days Later!_ ~

"Are you guys ready?" Came Rima's voice into the walkie talkie. "yeah" were the chorus of replies. "Okay Tadase Hurry up and go get Kukai! I just finished stashing the food, since this might take a while." was her reply. "You mean I just finished stashing the food" Came Nagehiko's smooth voice. Rima scowled at his comment and let out a slight "whatever". "I'm going to go get Yaya!" Came Amu's excited reply.

"Amu-chi are you sure Tadase wants something from inside that closet?" Asked Yaya while eying the closet in Tadase's room suspiciously. "Yeah, I'm sure. He said he wants something from one of the boxes in there. And said that you knew perfectly well what it was." was Amu's cool and spicy reply. Yaya sighed but then seemed to realize something and yanked the closet door and starting searching through the boxes quickly only to have the door shut sending her into the wall. "ouch" she mumbled while thinking _I wonder where the candies are_. "Amu-chi, what kind of box did Tadase say the candy was in?" When she looked over her shoulder she noticed nobody had reopened the door. "Amu-chi!?" she squeaked and then the childish girl started to panic and began banging loudly on the door.

Meanwhile, Tadase and Kukai were walking towards Tadase's room. Only to have Amu run towards them and say that Yaya was stuck in Tadase closet! After that, she said she really needed to find Rima, forgetting about the poor young girl stuck in the closet."We should listen to her Kukai" came Tadase's a nod they started towards his room once again only to her banging and shouts of 'Let me out of Here!!' Or 'Somebody better let Yaya out of here or else!!'. Just when she was about to give up and continue looking for the 'snacks' Tadase promised her Kukai opened the door and Tadase pushed him in. Then he quickly slammed the door and locked it. the impact cuased Kukai to stumble towards Yaya, but he hung on to some clothes.

Yaya landed with an 'oof' on top of some boxes, Kukai hovering above her, and then the clothe hanger broke. Causing him to fall on her. Yaya's eyes widened but not because of the position. Oh no. She let out a squeal and roughly pushed Kukai of her while standing up fist pumped into the air the other one currently had a bag of jolly ranchers. "Yaya, that hurt you now" said Kukai who had a faint blush on his cheeks. It was then that Yaya finally took notice of the other occupant in the closet. "Kukai!! Yaya missed you so much!!! How's soccer and school going!?!?" she said while tackling hi into a hug in the confined space. He just chuckled slightly, ruffling her hair, "Its been great, we might just win the championship this year. I hope our team can make it through" he replied trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to appear on his face. You see Kukai had just realized recently; that the love he had for this childish girl was more than just brotherly love, he was, with the proof that he was just blushing, absolutely sure that he was in love with this girl. He silently promised himself he'd make a move soon.

Yaya couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him in two weeks! And now here they are stuck in a closet. She blushed at this. And then the seriousness, of the situation took over all her happiness all to quickly. She reluctantly let go of him, blush spreading across her face and stated the obvious. "How did we get locked in here Kukai? Yaya only remembers Amu-chi telling her that Tadase had, the jolly ranchers she wanted in here and then the closet door shut..." Kukai looked at her curiously, but then realization spread across his face. "When I was with Tadase, Amu came up to us saying that you got stuck in his closet and then we ran up to his room. I remember opening the door and then getting pushed inside.."

Yaya calmly unwrapped a Jolly rancher and popped it into her mouth. "Hmm... You think Tadase pushed you in? Nah. He'd never to something like that. At least Yaya doesn't think he would.." mumbled Yaya, while sucking on the candy in her mouth, offering some to Kukai, which he accepted. "Now that I think about it, it probably was him. And the rest of our friends have been acting strangely weird lately..." commented Kukai. "That's true. Remember when we went to the park, and Rima-chi tripped me.. And Yaya crashed into you.. that was mean of Rima-chi!" she said while a faint blush appeared on her face. "Yeah, and they practically forced us to go on a date, the day the carnival was in town. Remember?" Kukai replied, but was actually grateful for that. "Yeah! That was really fun Kukai! Yaya still has the necklace you bought her! See?" She reached towards her neck and unclasped a star shaped pendant from her neck. It was a pale pink color, she handed it over to him so he could look at it better, a light blush gracing her features.

Kukai chuckled, grabbing for the necklace, he examined it closely. "It's still in mint condition, You'd think you would have broken it already" he said while grinning at Yaya. Who just smiled back. "Of course Yaya wouldn't break it! Kukai gave it to her, so it's really special!" was her sincere reply, Kukai couldn't help but blush a darker shade of red. "Who would've thought we'd be able to talk so easily in a closet" mumbled in an attempt to change the subject.

Yaya pouted, she knew what he was doing. He always tried to change the subject when ever she tried to express her feelings for him. But today would be different, she'd take up on this opportunity Tadase and Amu had given _her_ and finally confess her feelings to him, even if they where stuck in this closet. "Ano, Kukai.." she began he just looked at her, nodding, a sign of encouragement for her to go on, he could tell she was nervous.

_Meanwhile _

"Shush Guys!" scolded Rima coldly, I want to hear what's happening. Currently Tadase, Amu, Nagehiko and Rima where outside of the closet listening to everything those two where saying. "But, I think it's cute that Kukai got Rima a necklace" Amu said with mini-hearts in her eyes. "I wish some-" Rima quickly cut her off, Be quiet! I can't here what Yaya's saying!" and that was all it took for Rima to get those Idiots to shut up. They could now hear perfectly. _Don't you just love it when two loudmouth energectic friends are getting together? You can perfectly hear them_, thought Rima, a smile gracing her features. Nagehiko saw her smile and blushed slightly, _Maybe I'll confess soon too_ he thought happily.

_Back to the Closet! _

Their eyes locked, Yaya found herself getting sucked in to his alluring green orbs, she gulped, and then let out a shaky breath. Before trying again, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now.." _She's not using third person_ Kukai thought amused.'"I've liked you for a real long time" Yaya was about as red as a tomatoes as she said this, while Kukai was just in shock."A-and I w-was wondering i-if -y-you'd go ou-" Kukai seemed to regain from his shock, hearing her stuttering seemed to have also broken the daze he was in. In one swift movement he captured her lips not letting her utter another word. The kiss lasted for mere seconds, but it was innocent, and they both enjoyed it. Yaya was blushing even redder, if that was possible and Kukai started to blush again. "I like you too, Yuiki Yaya" and just as they where leaning in for another kiss, the closet door was swung open, revealing the smiling and smirking faces of their friends.

"Well aren't you guys quite the cute couple!" Nagehiko, Amu, Tadase and Rima said at the same time. Kukai and Yaya just grinned as they stepped out of the closet, "You now you guys have about five seconds to run before I come after you with a soccer ball!"Kukai said threateningly. With that their friends chuckled nervously and were out the door in a flash.

Grinning once again Kukai looked over Yaya. scanning her over carefully, "That should get rid of them for a while. Wanna go on an ice cream date?" Smiling and eyes sparkling, Yaya started pulling Kukai towards said location, "I would love to!" Kuukai noticed once again, that she was not using third person anymore, he could get used to this.

* * *

**Loli-chan: Well I hope you guys liked it! It was different when I first imagined it. But this version isn't that bad either! **

**Daichi: Maybe some of you guys could come out with your own versions?? **

**Pepe: Well review people!! **

**KusuKusu: We'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets

**Editted 3/10/10: I liked to thank Kisa-Chan for bringing some things to my attention that I didn't even notice! Your right this chapter was rushed and I should have looked over it a couple of times to catch my mistakes. I'm sorry! I feel so embarrassed right now! Well I'd like to think that this is more of a drabble than a one-shot, maybe I should change that in the summary...  
**

**Loli: Well here's chapter four of _Untold Moments_! I hope you like it... I think it's different from the usual stuff.... I've also been editing my stories lately so you should go back and re-read chapters.... Well that is if you want to..... Well read on. x3 SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
**

* * *

He never really thought how his actions and choices could have affect a her. Sure he had done what he thought would be best. He didn't really care if he left the one he actually loved, behind. He regretted this greatly, it was just one big publicity stunt their managers had agreed on and now he as miserable..Stuck with an idol who still longed for her brother. She had never truly loved him and he, well he was just to caught up in her beauty. And lets not forget the thought of actually being able to marry the Hoshina Utau. He left the one he truly loved, to her dreams of becoming a famous ballerina.

Of course he regrets that now, wishing he had never let _her _slip out of his grasp. Broken hearted, but still wanting to live her dream, she had eventually sought out comfort in the Samuri, who had also lost his first love to another. After feeling so deseted she had avoided the Soccer Champ, for quite a while, but after Amu's pleads started talking to him again.

At first, it was hard for him to be in the same room as her, seeing her loved and happy with another man. He slowly got used to it and the course of both their lives. She stilled avoided him, but less than usual and you could clearly see the longing in Yaya's eyes when she looked at him. And it hurts him.

But know, they can't really do anything to change that. Well they could both get divorced... But they both decided against that. Yaya pretends and tries to live a happy life, with her husband. While Kukai, plays soccer, his wife goes on tours, and he dreams of Yaya and how their life together should have been, haunting him in his dreams

* * *

**Loli: So what do you guys think of that? I definately think it's different... Oh and Akatsuki Girl, the site link is posted on **I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE's **profile and when you get an account, be sure to message me sometime.**


End file.
